magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Gamer Issue 78
This magazine is date August 2012 and was priced at £4.50. World of Nintendo U and Mii Need to Talk - 6 pages (6-11) : Nintendo Gamer looks back at an E3 full of exciting games, bold ideas and innovation - even if the internet failed to notice them. The Green Zone - 1 page (18) : Here's my post-E3 beef: we need some new franchises Cosplay Catwalk - 2 pages (20-21) : It's Medusa vs Palutena, Momohime gets ''even ''prettier, and a sailor nicks our rupees! Village unfair - 1/2 page (22) : Japan gets new Crossing, and we get cross Lots in store - 1/2 page (22) : Developer blabs on Nintendo's "insane incentives" for eShop publishers Wii U Most Wanted - 2/3 page (23) : Demon's Crest Large and without charge - 1 2/3 pages (24-25) : The new 3DS XL model is bigger, cleaner and crisper - but there's summat missing... Ganon's Gallery - 2 pages (26-27) All About Mii - Ichiro Hazama - 1 page (28) : The Theatrhythm producer wants to stir nostalgia and destroy your fingers A Link to the Mask? - 1/2 page (29) Streetpass of Strange - 1/4 page (29) An Analyst's View - 1/4 page (29) Uppers & Downers - 1 page (30) 10 New Reasons to Love Nintendo #Fuedal for Thought - 1 1/2 pages (12-13) #Beglitched - 1/2 page (13) #Beautiful Bowser - 1 page (14) #Let There Be Cake - 1/2 page (15) #Nintend me Your Ears - 1/2 page (15) #The Ultimate Gaming Crib - 1/2 page (16) #Patchwork Orange (and Yellow, and Pink and Blue) - 1/2 page (16) #Splitting Pairs! - 1/2 page (17) #Chrissy Rhymes! - 1/4 page (17) #Mega Pricey Box Set - 1/4 page (17) Previews New Super Mario Bros. U - Wii U - 4 pages (34-37) Game & Wario - Wii U - 2 pages (38-39) New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 3DS - 2 pages (40-41) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - 3DS - 2 pages (42-43) Paper Mario: Sticker Star - 3DS - 2 pages (44-45) ZombiU - Wii U - 2 pages (46-47) Rayman Legends - Wii U - 1 page (48) Scribblenauts Unlimited - Wii U - 1 page (49) Lego City: Undercover - Wii U - 2 pages (50-51) Nintendo Land - Wii U - 2 pages (52-53) Wii Fit U - Wii U - 1 page (54) Batman: Arkham City: Armoured Edition - Wii U - 1 page (55) Project P-100 - Wii U - 2 pages (56-57) Trine 2: Director's Cut - Wii U - 1 page (58) Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge - Wii U - 1 page (59) Connect Mailbox - 2 pages (64-65) Ask Nintendo Gamer Anything - 1 page (66) Timewarp Mighty Bomb Jack - 2 pages (68-69) Earthbound - 2 pages (76-77) Konami Krazy Racers - 2 pages (84-85) Features Pik of the Bunch - 6 pages (70-75) : Why Miyamoto's HD threequel is Wii U's most unmissable first-party game The 25 Most Life-Affirming Rhythm Heaven Mini-Games - 6 pages (78-83) Replay: Pikmin / Pikmin 2 - 6 pages (104-109) Reviews The Vault The best of... *3DS - 2 pages (112-113) *Wii - 2 pages (114-115) *DS - 2 pages (116-117) *WiiWare - 1 page (118) *eShop - 1 page (119) *Gamecube - 1 page (120) *N64 - 1 page (121) *GBA - 1 page (122) *SNES - 1 page (123) *Game Boy - 1 page (124) *NES - 1 page (125) Judgement Play *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 - Approved *Conker's Bad Fur Day - Denied *Timesplitters: Future Perfect - Denied Iwata Asks Matthew Castle Other Credits Say Hello To : Nick Ellis & Rob Taylor Games Editor : Alex Dale Managing Art Editor : Milford Coppock Art Editor : Mark White Deputy Art Editor : Phil Haycraft Designer : Stephen Hanlon Online Editor : Chris Scullion Friends of Nintendo Gamer :James Bowden, Katherine Byrne, David Crookes, Martin Davies, Sarah Ditum, Ian Evenden, Mark Green, Ben Griffin, Andy Hartup, Steve Hogarty, Andy Kelly, Martin Kitts, John McAllister, Richard McCormick, Simon Middleweek, Daniel Robson, Chris Schilling, Graham Smith, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell, Tim Weaver, Helen Woodley Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews